Wings of fire
Wings of Fire is a series of books written by Tui T. Sutherland. First Arc: Books 1-5 Clay: ☀Clay is a young male MudWing and the main protagonist of The Dragonet Prophecy. He was sold to the Talons of Peace for two cows by his mother, Cattail. Because Clay was born from a blood red MudWing egg, he has fireproof scales. It is implied he has a romantic interest in Peril, who is also known to reciprocate these feelings. He loves his students and teaches Herbs and Healing at Jade Mountain Academy. He is considered the bigwings of the Dragonets of Destiny (although he is the oldest and biggest of his biological siblings, who are currently led by Reed, the second eldest of their family). Tsunami: ☀Princess Tsunami is a young female SeaWing and the main protagonist of The Lost Heir. Along with being a dragonet of destiny, she is also the eldest living heir to the SeaWing throne. After the events of The Brightest Night, Tsunami and her friends founded the Jade Mountain Academy, where she works as its headmistress. Although Tsunami usually lives within the Academy, she is currently located in the Poison Jungle with Turtle. She is also in a long-distance relationship with Riptide. Glory: ☀Queen Glory is a young female RainWing and the main protagonist of The Hidden Kingdom. She was a last-minute replacement for the Dragonet Prophecy's original SkyWing egg, and is one of the five Dragonets of Destiny. She became queen of the RainWing and NightWing tribes after the events of The Hidden Kingdom and The Dark Secret, and is currently in a relationship with Deathbringer. Starflight: ☀Starflight is a young male NightWing and the main protagonist of The Dark Secret. Because of his enjoyment of learning and fondness for scrolls, he is often considered the smartest member of the Dragonets of Destiny. After being caught in a volcano explosion in the conclusion of The Dark Secret, Starflight was permanently blinded. However, he helped found Jade Mountain Academy, and with the help of Fatespeaker became its first librarian. Starflight loved Sunny for his entire life, but after confessing his feelings, Sunny admitted in The Brightest Night that she'd only ever loved Starflight as a brother. While trapped on the NightWing Island, however, Starflight met Fatespeaker, and it is possible that they are in a romantic relationship. Sunny: ☀Princess Sunny is a young female SandWing-NightWing hybrid and the main protagonist of The Brightest Night. Along with being one of the five Dragonets of Destiny, she and her friends founded Jade Mountain Academy after they helped end the War of SandWing Succession. Even after Morrowseer told them that the Dragonet Prophecy was only created as a ploy to steal the rainforest, Sunny believed in and strived to fulfill it, and was a key part to the end of the war. Second Arc: Books 6-10 Moonwatcher (Moon): ☀Moonwatcher',' preferring the nickname “Moon”, is a young female NightWing dragonet and the main protagonist of Moon Rising''.'' The first known NightWing in over a century to possess prophetic and telepathic powers, she delivered both the Jade Mountain Prophecy and the Lost Continent Prophecy. Unknown to the rest of her tribe, Moonwatcher was raised in the rainforest by Secretkeeper until the age of four, when she began attending Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Jade Winglet. She is currently in a relationship with Qibli. Winter: ☀Prince Winter is a male IceWing dragonet and the main protagonist of Winter Turning. He is a member of the IceWing Royal Family as the cousin of Queen Snowfall and the nephew of the late Queen Glacier. He attended Jade Mountain Academy with his sister Icicle until after the events of Darkness of Dragons. Until the events of Winter Turning, Winter kept a pet scavenger named Bandit with him at the Academy. After the events of Darkness of Dragons, Winter settled in Sanctuary with the Talons of Peace, where he currently studies and examines scavenger behavior as a pass time/occupation. Peril: ☀Peril is a young adult SkyWing and the main protagonist of Escaping Peril. She was formerly Ex-Queen Scarlet's champion in the SkyWing Arena. She has a rare and deadly condition known as firescales, allowing her to burn anything by just touching it. The only known dragon that can’t be burned by Peril’s firescales is Clay, who was hatched from a blood red MudWing egg and therefore has fireproof scales. However, it is possible that Turtle can touch her too, as he accidentally made his scales invulnerable. Peril's mother, Kestrel, tried to flee the Sky Kingdom with her dragonets, Peril and her brother, but was forced to kill Peril's twin brother, who was born with little fire. She had then tried to escape with Peril, but was burned so badly that she had to drop her and flee. After the events of The Brightest Night, Peril was banished from the Sky Kingdom by Queen Ruby. During Escaping Peril'', she saved Ruby's son, Prince Cliff, and was pardoned and welcomed into Ruby’s palace. She has romantic feelings for Clay, and it is known that he likes her as a friend and enjoys her company, the only Dragonet of Destiny to do so. In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, he seems to have fallen for her when he accepted her offer to fly in the rain with her. Turtle: ☀Prince Turtle is a young male SeaWing and the main protagonist of Talons of Power. He is a member of the SeaWing Royal Family as one of Queen Coral's sons. Although Turtle is an animus dragon, he initially hid his powers from everyone and only revealed them in Escaping Peril to save Winter's life. His abilities are still generally unknown, however; few dragons are aware of them. He currently resides in Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Jade Winglet, and has a crush on Kinkajou. Qibli ☀Qibli is a young male SandWing and the main protagonist of Darkness of Dragons. When he was three and a half years old, he was rescued from his mother, Cobra, by Thorn and taken under her wing as a member of the Outclaws. Before the events of Darkness of Dragons, Qibli attended Jade Mountain Academy as part of the Jade Winglet. He is currently located near Jerboa's Hut and is in a relationship with Moonwatcher. Third Arc: Books 11-15 Cricket: ☀Cricket is a young female HiveWing and the main protagonist of The Hive Queen. She is interested in several fields of science, such as invention and botany, and is one of the only known HiveWings who is immune to Queen Wasp's mind-controlling ability. She is currently on the run in Pantala with Blue, Bumblebee, Sundew, and Swordtail, and has romantic feelings towards Blue. Sundew: ☀Sundew is a young female LeafWing and the main protagonist of The Poison Jungle. She was first introduced in The Lost Continent and was one of the first of her tribe to be introduced in the series. She is a member of the LeafWing rebellion under her parents Belladonna and Hemlock, and is currently on the run in Pantala with Blue, Bumblebee, Cricket, and Swordtail. Blue: ☀Blue is a young male SilkWing dragonet and the main protagonist of The Lost Continent. ''Blue, along with his half-sister Luna, is a flamesilk, and is one of the only SilkWings who knows the truth about Queen Wasp and the Book of Clearsight. He is currently on the run in Pantala with Bumblebee, Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail, and has romantic feelings towards Cricket.